


After What You Did?

by QueenIsMyKween



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Drabble, Ford Pines Has Issues, Ford Pines Needs a Hug, Gen, M/M, but what romance?, hints of a romance?, i love Ford with all my heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIsMyKween/pseuds/QueenIsMyKween
Summary: Bill Cipher is back.. somehow. This is a conversation I imagine Ford and Bill having when they meet again... (could be a main storyline with the first three chapters, but the fourth one is a random drabble. Also, rating has changed for swearing, ya ya)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls, it is good to be back!

“I really don’t want anything to do with you. After everything you did?”

Ford said icily and the rest of us flinched at the tone he used.

“You gave Stan another chance-“

“I did because I love him and he’s my brother!” He shouts, glaring at the triangle.

“What you and I had wasn’t healthy in the slightest. I let you take my body and do horrible things with it. You made me do things that I would’ve never done in the first place. Maybe I lusted after you because you managed to seduce me, but I should’ve never trusted you. I couldn’t trust anyone because of you.”

There’s a long beat of silence.

“Well, Sixer-“

“Do not call me that.”

“Ford, I did what I wanted to at the time. I didn’t understand why I was doing it at the time, but now I think I do.”

“There’s nothing you can do to earn my forgiveness. Stop harassing my family.” Ford mumbles, defeated. I turn to Dipper and Mabel.

“Maybe you should take him away,” I suggest to the twins and they nod and leave.

///

It's gonna take some time, but maybe someday Bill will be able to earn Ford's trust back.


	2. Inner Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could all this mean? What is the greater story here? It's a mystery until the time is right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, another random thought..

I dread that we’re going to have to get in touch with.. him. It’s only for the greater good this time, but this is getting to me.

How did Bill get to do this? 

Did he plan for this to happen?

Why did he do this? 

Just.. why?

I don’t have any answers to my internal questions and it pains me to think that I.. have to talk with him again. 

I could just let it go since he’s a lot less dangerous and he doesn't have powers. There’s no way he can hurt anyone or me. I never want to find a way to restore his previous powers and I never will. All that matters to me now is solving this new mystery with the triangle that I do not want to see or talk to. But I have to.

To be honest, I’m not sure if I hate myself more or him.

It’s all in the past, but it’s a part of my past.

It still hurts to think that Bill has tricked and deceived me and I decided to call it love. 

We’ll see when the time comes, I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, Ford. I still love him so much.


	3. What do we have here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another scene with a mysterious narrator who is talking with Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this all connects together somehow.

I gasp and jump back in surprise, and Bill laughs. It doesn’t sound menacing or anything, but I’m still shocked to see him on the ground. He floats to sit on my shoulder.

I nod, flushing slightly at the sensation of his little hands running over my face. 

“Well, I didn’t think Sixer had it in him!"

“That sounds like a story for another time, Bill.” I resume walking with Bill continuing to sit on my shoulder. Do I really mind that he’s tagging along with me? No, not really, actually. But Ford doesn’t trust

him, so that means I shouldn’t trust him.

“I know, I know. You probably shouldn’t trust me. I did seduce Ford to do things for me, but it’s because he misunderstood love. He didn’t know what else to call it.”

I shrug and he nearly falls off. I have to hide a laugh.

“Honestly, Bill, I think you’re pretty harmless now. But if Ford thinks I shouldn’t be talking to you, then-“ 

“Honestly, kid, I have little to no powers left. I couldn’t possess anything if I’ve even tried. Sixer’s also put spells on his journals so I won’t be able to get to do anything. And even then, there’s no way I

can ever get my powers back. He never wrote anything in his journal about them. I doubt it. And if there was a way, Ford wouldn't tell me.”

“Bill, I think you should go. I’m trying to walk here.”

“Sweetie, you’re already in town.”

I’m finally aware of my surroundings and I blush at the obviousness. He chuckles softly and I shiver once more.

“I suppose I could leave you alone now, but later on..” He winks (blinks?) at me. “You should probably get Sixer to check you out again later today.”

Is that why I’ve been sick lately? Shoot, I have more questions!

“Wait! How do you know that?”

///

Then, there was a second that Bill looked remorseful.

“I guess I miss him sometimes.. and think often about how different things could’ve been.”

“It’s okay, Bill.” I awkwardly pat his back and he curls into the touch again.

“Thanks, kid. It’s nice to know that you and Mabel are kinda giving me a chance.”

He floats away and I’m left with my thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vkrxog wklv ehfrph d urpdqfh vwrub? Wklv lv zkdw lw zdv lqwhqwlrqdoob…


	4. Just.. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cipher Wheel turns Bill human. This is a conversation soon after with Bill and Ford. (Can Bill be redeemed?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welll, this is based off a text story between me and my sister...

Ford was looking through his journal, muttering something about how annoying this all was. The idea behind the quantum destabilizer was to turn Bill into a black hole and have the weirdness sucked out of  
the dimension.

And this idea.. this idea was stupid. 

So, Bill came back as a smaller triangle, but still had powers to possess people. He used this as a way to get the Pines' family attention.

The townsfolk came together and used the Cipher wheel and linked hands. Who knows what would’ve happened last time, but now Ford knows. Guess what? Bill had his powers removed, but he was still here.  
As a human.

And now Bill was ‘sleeping’ on the couch. 

If it wasn’t for Mabel’s insistence, Ford would’ve kicked him out. He heard Bill sigh and he looked up from his writing, glaring in that direction.

“I know you’re awake.”

‘After all you’ve done, you’re still here.’

He put his journal away and forced himself to have a neutral expression on his face.

“There’s not much to say,” Bill sat up and looked out the window. “You hate me and want nothing more to do with me. I get that.”

Ford huffs softly but continues to keep his tone flat.

“I would’ve kicked you out, but I can’t bring myself to do it because of Mabel.” 

Bill turned to Ford angrily.

“That’s just it! You still want me gone! Maybe you want me dead!”

Bill grabbed the couch pillow and clung it to his chest, his voice quieter.

“It doesn’t matter that I don’t have powers anymore, it doesn’t matter what we had, and it doesn’t matter that at one point in time.. It was love.”

Ford turned away from him, looking towards the front door. It hurt him because Bill thought it would be better if he was dead. 

‘Remember when Stan said he wanted to end it all when he was in New Mexico?’

“And yet, you picked power over me. I doubted your sincerity when the power got to your mind. Maybe it was love, but I don’t know that.”

Bill glared down at his pillow, wishing desperately he didn’t start this conversation in the first place.

“You’re not willing to give me a second chance.”

‘Who cares if I was pressured by the others? Who cares that they wanted to kill me if I didn’t do what they asked? I was their slave. But it doesn’t make what I did acceptable. And now.. I've put everyone in danger again.’

“You.. have yet to earn my trust.” Ford took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

“You can’t fix a broken heart overnight.”

“That’s not what I’m saying.” Bill looked over at Ford, hurt.

“Then what are you saying? Clarify.” Ford put his glasses back on and looked at Bill sadly.

“Mabel said in your journal you wrote.. that trust shouldn’t be given unconditionally, but should be given a chance to be earned. You wanted to kick me out if she didn’t want to give me that chance. Sure, maybe she didn’t know any better, but I lost. I have nothing else.”

Tears threatened to spill down Bill’s face, but he turned to Ford defiantly.

Ford sighed as he stepped forward cautiously. Those were some damn good points. ‘Using my own logic against me..’ He thought bitterly and nearly regretted his next choice of words.

“You truly hurt me, but you’re right. I gave Stanley another chance despite how mad I was. I don’t regret it.” 

“I still understand if it doesn’t work and you still hate me. ‘Sorry’ doesn’t even compare to all the things I’ve done and put you through.”

Ford realized that Bill was crying. And damn, it shouldn’t be that pretty to see how guilty he looked while crying..

He reached out to pat his shoulder hesitantly. “It’s a start. I must be going now.”

‘I can’t stand another minute with you.’

“I understand if I’m not worth it,” Bill mumbled softly.

‘Could I?’

Ford opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself.

“Night.” 

And with that, he turned away and headed to the basement. His heart was pounding and his head hurt. All that emotional shit. 

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

“We’ll see how it goes.”

Did he wish death upon Bill? 

At one point he did, but now.. Bill was human.

He couldn't take a human life. He had to kill to survive in his time through dimensions, but.. this was very different from what he had to face.

Ford groaned again, flopping on the couch that he slept on. 

'I'll deal with this tomorrow..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, angst! This is getting interesting..

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I randomly came up with one night :D I may elaborate on it later, but college is very busy for me. In the meantime...  
THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, BUY GOLD


End file.
